Ian (Fallout)
|tag skills = |derived = |proto = |dialogue =IAN.MSG Vcoldjoe.msg }} Ian is a former Crimson Caravan guard, now a Shady Sands guard and a possible companion who resides in Shady Sands in 2161. Background ''Fallout'' A no-nonsense man, he used to be a guard for the Crimson Caravan in the Hub, but was shot during a bandit raid and recovered in Shady Sands. Having a debt to them, he remained in Shady Sands and helps defend the village from raiders and occasionally visits the Hub and Junktown to do some trading. Overall, he is very self-reliant, tough, and rather overconfident. When asked he says his home is now Shady Sands, but mentions his hometown and having "someone waiting for me back home." ''Fallout 2'' According to the Vault Dweller's memoirs, part of Fallout 2, Ian died while fighting super mutants in Necropolis with the Vault Dweller, having been burned to death by a flamer. However, in the special encounter "Café of Broken Dreams," Tandi mentions that Ian may be a part of the Abbey. At one point in the planning for Fallout 2, Ian had survived and was living in Vault City under the name of Old Joe. According to his dialogue, Ian would mistake the Chosen One for the Vault Dweller and would reminisce about events from Fallout before realizing the mistaken identity. Commenting on the prejudiced nature of Vault City's citizens, he would give the Chosen One a gun, apparently his old Colt 6520 10mm pistol before sending them away, encouraging the Chosen One to "make proud" the memory of the Vault Dweller. Abilities * Hit Points: 50 * Action Points: 10 * Sequence: 12 * Armor Class: 15 * Critical Chance: 15% Interactions with the player character ''Fallout'' Interactions overview Quests * Recruit Ian: Self-explanatory; recruit Ian. Other interactions * Ian is one of the possible companion NPCs in Fallout. As a companion, he is notorious for his problematic lack of discretion with automatic firearms. He will - more often than not - make burst shots, and accidentally hit the Vault Dweller and other non-hostiles if they are in the same line of fire. * Because of his experience from being a former caravan guard, he can inform the Vault Dweller about the locations of several towns. * Ian will turn hostile if the people in Shady Sands are attacked without his company. Tell me about Comments ''Fallout: New California'' Ian can be acquired at the shop by any player character that has Charisma. Prior to starting a fight with him as the active companion, the player character can exhaust him in order lower the enemy's level by one, to a minimum of 1. However, he also damages the player character in the process, dealing two points of friendly fire. When the player character performs the camp action, he will become unexhausted. However, if the player character does not have Luck at this time, he must be discarded. Inventory Notes * He can use knives, pistols, and SMGs. ** He is effective with a 10mm SMG early on, but becomes a liability with it when more companions join. Very capable with the .223 pistol and a 14mm pistol. ** Likes power fists. * He is also very precise on long ranges. * He can accidentally shoot the Vault Dweller during battle, especially when using burst fire weapons. * Despite having the Big Guns skill secretly tagged, Ian cannot use large weaponry like miniguns due to his sprite set not having animation frames for them. * In Fallout 2, a Chosen One with an Intelligence below 4 can say to Angela Bishop that they traveled with someone named "Iam," who kept burst-shooting them from behind. This is a reference to Ian's reputation of accidentally causing friendly fire with SMGs. Appearances Ian appears in Fallout, Fallout 2, and the Fallout: The Board Game add-on Fallout: New California, and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. Behind the scenes * Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player's character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement more followers.Jesse Heinig, a Fallout designer * The character of Ian is roughly based upon Ian Dunteman, roommate of designer Jess Heinig. However, the developer found it hard to portray the real-life Ian's characteristics in just a few short lines of dialogue. * Ian's line when asked to tell me about "Apocalypse" is a reference to a quote by Albert Einstein: "I do not know with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones." * Chris Avellone first mentioned in the Fallout Bible that Ian was to appear in the Den after the Abbey was cut,Fallout Bible 6#Questions galore:1. In FO2, the random encounter Café of Broken Dreams Tandi says Ian is some ware in FO2 is this true and if so, ware??? but was later corrected when his dialogue file indicated he would be in Vault City.Fallout Bible 8#Questions galore:Ian was actually slated for the Abbey and the Den that I know of, but something that Ausir (I think) pointed out, he was actually in Vault City before he was cut from the game. Gallery FBGNC Ian.jpg|Ian as he appears in Fallout: New California References Category:Fallout human characters Category:Fallout companions Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout: New California companions Category:Fallout Bible human characters Category:Shady Sands characters de:Ian (Fallout) es:Ian (Fallout) hu:Ian it:Ian ja:Ian (Fallout) pl:Ian pt:Ian (Fallout) ru:Ян (Fallout) uk:Ян (Fallout) zh:Ian (Fallout)